YuGiOh! The Next Generation: Legacy
by pretzelboy
Summary: Sequel to The End of Hate is The Start of Love. the Kaiba kids are all grown up, together with The son of Atem and Tea, their Adopted sister, and a mysterious girl they will get into all sorts of trouble. R
1. Real School

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Generation

Legacy

A/N I finally got off my ass and am starting to write the sequel to The end of hate Is the start of love, this is the next generation of the main characters of Yu-gi-oh! Basically this is what GX should have been.

Ch. 1 It's On!

Alexander Kaiba awoke to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door, "Hey! Alex get up it's our first day of real school," said the voice of his sister Andromeda Kaiba.

"yeah, wake up sleepyhead," said the voice of Samantha Kaiba, his adopted sister.

"all right, i'll be right there," said Alex, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His room had a bed with a light blue comforter. A window in the center wall, sunlight was shining down through it. It had a small oak desk with a laptop computer on it. A wooden wardrobe, engraved with dragons, with small blue crystals for the eyes. Two separate doors one leading out to the hall and another leading to his bathroom.

He got up, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got into his uniform. He left his room descending the stairs to the main room, "good morning Master Kaiba," said Roland, his father's right hand man.

"morning to you too Roland," said Alex, "how's the wife and kids?"

"doing fine sir, thank you," said Roland.

He was in the kitchen now, at the table were his mother, his father and his two sisters.

Andromeda had long white hair that she tied off in a ponytail, she had blue eyes and was wearing a tan collard shirt gray pants and she had a necklace with a sapphire in it. people often said that the two Kaiba twins looked like mini versions of their parents. Alex looked like his father, brown hair, blue eyes and the same relative body shape, he had on a green t-shirt and blue jeens.

Samantha Kaiba, looked nothing like anyone at the table, she was adopted, but they loved her anyway, she had long dark blond hair and red eyes, how she got those, no one had any idea. She had on a black shirt and black pants, and she had a two skull earrings hung from her ears. She dressed like a goth but she was not even close to acting like a goth. She wasn't trying to be a goth she just said the clothes fit her personality.

Alex sat down at the table and helped him self to some eggs, "so are you kids excited about going to high school?" asked Kisara, his mother, she was wearing a long, white skirt, and she had a ring on which everyone present knew had a tracker in it.

"yes mom," said Alex.

"i still don't quite understand why you want to go to high school at all," said Seto, his father, "you've had the best tutors money can buy, it won't even be a challenge for you."

"the learning won't but, we need to meet more people, I mean outside of this room we don't have a lot of Friends," said Andromeda.

"there's Dean," said Kisara. Dean Muto was the sun of Atem Muto and Tea Gardner- well she was Tea Muto now- it was well known in the town of Domino that the Mutos and the Kaibas were close which was odd because apparently Atem and Seto had some sort of history.

"yeah Dean's great but I think I want to meet more people," said Alex.

"Plus Dean's only one guy, and he's not my type," said Sam.

"how would you know your type, you haven't been on a date in your life," said Alex.

"neither have you Bro," said Sam.

"look, Dad, here's the sitch, we want to go to high school for the social experience," said Andromeda.

"well I guess I could understand that," said Seto, his cell phone rang, "This is Kaiba. I'll be right over." he hung up the phone, "Sorry kids gotta go."

"yeah us too actually," said Sam.

The entire Kiaba family got up and had a group hug, they all left the kitchen and went out the front door. Seto got into his limo and drove off, the trio left the grounds and began to walk to school.

A few blocks down the road the ran into Dean Muto, he had tri-colored hair like his father, but it was straight like his mother, so he had yellow bangs and reddish purple hair, he had amethyst eyes and wore a golden pendent around his neck, it was made to look like his father's, own millennium puzzle.

"hey, it's the Kaibas," said Dean, walking up and embracing his friends, "ready to start your high school career?"

"yup," said Alex.

"then let's roll," said Dean.

They walked down the road together until they reached Domino high, "so, today is the start of the rest of our lives," said Andromeda.

They went in the school and went to Dean's homeroom, which was their homeroom now. The four of them sat down and began talking amongst themselves, after a few minutes the teacher came in and sat down, "welcome to a new year, I hope you all enjoyed your break. I am Miss Shindo, and I will be your hoemroom teacher for the rest of the year."

homeroom passed quickly enough, the four, went to their next class language, the Kaiba kids knew four diffenent languages and knew the basics of three more, so it was quite easy. It wasn't until after the next class, math, that something intresing happened, the four and sat down and where talking to each other when the door opened and in walked a girl, who managed to stun Alexander. She was beautiful she had purplish white hair, she had dark brown eyes and was wearing a brown shirt and blue jeens.

"who is that?" asked Alexander.

"Oh, that's Banafrit," said Dean.

"what's her story?" asked Alex.

"i don't know I don't talk to her much," said Dean.

"why not?"

"she's not unfriendly or anything, but she keeps to herself. I talked to her a few times, ya know her name's Egyptian it means-"

"yeah beautiful soul, I know." said Alex, still with his eyes on her.

"looks like Alex had found his first victim," said Sam.

At the end of class Alex got up and walked over to Banafrit, "hi," said Alex.

"hello," said Banafrit.

"i'm Alexander Kaiba," said Alex.

"i'm Banafrit."

"What's your next class?" asked Alex.

"History," said Banafrit.

"yeah me too," said Alex, "you can walk with us," Indicating this tree companions.

"well, I don't know, I really shouldn't."

"why?"

"the hair, we live in Japan, people tease me," said Banafrit.

"well my sister's got pure white hair and my best friend had hair that's multi colored, so I don't care," said Alex.

"people might pick on you."

"again, don't care," said Alex.

"well, alright then." said Banafrit.

Alex and Banafrit joined the group, "hey, Banafrit," said Dean.

"hello, Dean," they started Walking down the hall, to history class. Which was another quick one. Next was lunch.

On the way to the cafeteria, they were interrupted by two boys, one with blue hair and another with brown.

"oh, Crap," said Dean.

"What's up?" asked Andromeda.

"it's John Raptor and Thomas Underwood," said Dean.

"hey Muto, looks like you brought some more losers," said John, he had a harsh grinding voice.

"you are the ones who lost to me every time we dueled," said Dean, not caring.

"oh yeah, but now we're tougher, we've got new cards, you're no match for us," said Thomas,he had a high pitched, raspy voice.

"my god your voices are annoying," said Sam.

"what did you say to us?" exclaimed John.

"i said your voices are making my ears bleed," said Sam.

That was how Sam acted, she told anyone, and everyone, exactly what was on her mind.

"treat us with respect, we're the best duelist in the school," said John.

"yeah that's something a dumb blond like you could never understand," said Thomas.

"oh, shit, there they go," said Alex.

That was the one rule about Samantha, never call her a dumb blond.

Her eyes seemed to glow with rage, "never, ever, under any circumstances call me a dumb blond," said Sam.

"or what?"

"let's duel," said Sam.

"what?" asked Thomas.

"you guys are supposed to be the best, then let's duel," said Sam.

"you're on, Right now, outside."


	2. A Duel And Friends

Ch. 2 A Duel and Friends

Sam and Thomas went out to the main entrance, pulled out their duel disks, and faced each other.

Samantha LP 4000

Thomas LP 4000

"Ladies first," said Thomas.

"Gee, you're so polite, I'll return the favor," said Sam. She drew "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" a blue dragon appeared on the field.

Luster Dragon

ATK: 1900

Def: 1600

"Then I set two face down cards and end my turn." said Sam.

"My move," said Thomas, "I hope you're not afraid of bugs, 'cause I'm summoning, chainsaw insect in attack mode," a bug with two chainsaws for horns appeared on the field.

Chainsaw Insect

ATK: 2400

DEF: 0

"Now chain saw insect, attack, luster dragon." Said Thomas.

Samantha LP 3500

Thomas LP 3500

Samantha was unfazed, "I may have lost 500 life points, but your chainsaw insect's special ability allows me to draw one free card." She drew from her deck.

"I set one face down and end my turn," said Thomas.

"My turn, I draw, then I summon, one monster in defense mode and then I end my turn,"

"Alright, I activate my face-down card Ultimate Offering, which means that at the cost of 500 life points I can normal summon an extra monster, so I sacrifice, chain saw insect, so I can summon Grasschopper," chainsaw insect despaired, and was replaced with a giant praying mantis.

Grasschopper

ATK: 2350

DEF: 1000

"It's a Gemini monster, which means I can pay 500 life points re-summon it and active it's effect, now it can attack every monster on your side of the field.

Samantha LP: 3500

Thomas LP: 3500

By now a large crowd had gathered around the pair, this school loved a good duel.

"But I'm not done, now I activate heavy storm which allows me to destroy every spell and trap on the field."

Ultimate offering and Sam's two face down cards were blown off the field.

"Now grasshopper, attack her face down," said Thomas.

The mantis brought its claw down and destroyed Sam's face down monster.

"You destroyed masked dragon, which allows me to summon, another dragon, one with 1500 or less attack points, so I summon another masked dragon to take its place." Said Sam.

Masked Dragon

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1100

"My grasschopper will destroy that one as well,"

It did.

"I summon another masked dragon," said Sam.

"Then I attack again," said Thomas. That's the end of your dragons."

"Wrong, bug boy, since I have no more masked dragons, I summon troop dragon, in defense mode."

Troop Dragon

ATK: 700

DEF: 800

"It makes no difference; Grasschopper will destroy it as well."

Grasschopper cut the dragon in two.

"Troop dragon's got an effect as well, when it's sent to the graveyard, I get to summon another troop dragon."

"There's no end to your dragons is there?" said Thomas, "grasschopper, attack."

"I Summon another, defense mode," Thomas destroyed that one too; "I summon my final dragon in attack mode."

"What? You must have snapped troop dragon's no match for my bug, and now you'll lose life points, attack!" grasschopper destroyed the last dragon.

Sam LP: 1850

Thomas LP: 3500

It seems like Sam was down for the count.

"Thank you," said Sam.

"What?"

"You've played right into my hands, now this duel is mine!"

"You lie!"

"We'll see," she drew.

Sam's red eyes flashed red for a second, "I activate fissure! That destroys the weakest monster on your field." A fissure opened and grasschopper fell in, "now I summon red eyes black chick," a little baby dragon in half an egg appeared on the field,

Red-Eyes Black Chick

ATK: 800

DEF: 600

"Now I activate its ability, I sacrifice my chick to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon," a massive black dragon, with red eyes appeared on the field, like a great black guard of the underworld "this card is my heart and soul as a duelist!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

"It's not over now I activate, megamorph, if my life points are less than yours my dragon's attack doubles,"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

ATK: 4800

"Oh no," said Thomas.

"Game! Now my red-eyes finish him!"

Red eyes opened its maw and let loose a blast of red fire at Thomas. It struck him; he let out a scream as the fire surrounded him. When the fire had subsided he collapsed on the ground.

Sam LP: 1850

Thomas LP: 0

"That's all folks," said Sam, the holograms faded and Sam began to walk away, the crowd cheered, Sam paid them no head, she had dueled in her fair share of tournaments and as such was used to the crowds.

"Nice one sis," said Alex.

"That's why no one screws with the Kaiba family," said Sam.

"C'mon," said Dean "I want to introduce you to my friends."

Banafrit was held back. "You okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I've got some homework to do so I'm going to study hall," said Banafrit.

"Oh, okay see Ya later then," said Andromeda.

Banafrit went off to study while Dean escorted the other three, down the hall to the cafeteria, they got their food and were looking for a table when someone shouted out, "Hey, Dean over here!" it was a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Mike," said Dean walking over to the boy's table, there were two others along with Mike, a girl with long brown hair and eyes and a boy who they knew was Dean's cousin, Saul Muto.

"Alex, Andromeda, Sam and Banafrit, this is Mike Devlin, you already know my cousin Saul, and this is Jenifer Wheeler," said Dean.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Hello," said Andromeda.

Sam just sat down, as lunch went on it was revealed that everyone's parents at the table knew each other somehow. Mike was the son of Duke Devlin the owner of a game shop. Dean was the son of Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins. Jenifer was the daughter of Serenity Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, even though her real last name was Taylor she preferred to be called by Wheeler.

As lunch drew to a close Alex glimpsed Sam staring at Jenifer, maybe it was him, but Alex got the feeling that Banafrit did not like the girl at all.

A/N: What do you think? Just as a side note in later duels I will be using cards that do not actually exist. But I'll let you know when I do. Please Review


End file.
